dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Potion
Potions are liquids and powders with magical properties. A potion consists of eight parts: a liquid base, five ingredients to engage five physical senses, one to engage the mind, and one to engage the spirit. These ingredients are different for each potion and for each person who makes them. The potion must also be infused with the wizard's will. Potions were used only early in the series, and fell out of use as the main characters gained proficiency in other areas of magic. Harry has stated that he is teaching his apprentice, Molly Carpenter how to brew potions. Examples In Storm Front, Harry brews an escape potion consisting of Jolt cola (base), motor oil (scent), pieces of feather (touch), chocolate-covered espresso beans (taste), a shadow (sight), mouse scampers (sound), a shredded bus ticket (mind), and a broken chain link (spirit). He also brews a love/lust potion from tequila (base), perfume (scent), shredded lace (touch), dark chocolate (taste), candlelight (sight), a sigh (sound), a shredded fifty-dollar bill (mind), and ashes from a romance novel (spirit).Storm Front ch. 08 *Sight potion (ThreeEye) (Storm Front) *Camouflage potion, a blending brew: a partial-hiding potion (Fool Moon)Fool Moon, ch. 7 *Pick-me-up potion (Fool Moon) *Anti-venom against Red Court Vampires (Death Masks)Death Masks, ch. 8 *Semi-Flight potion (Changes)Changes, ch. 17 Rashid's unguent (and Harry's variation of it) may also be considered potions, although these are applied topically rather than consumed. Mentioned potions *Ring of Invisibility *Shadowscape In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, Harry brews up two potions, one an escape potion and the other a love potions (at Bob's insistence). Later, when the apartment is invaded by a toad demon, Harry tells Susan Rodriguez to go down to the lab and take the vanishing potion, but somehow ends up taking the love potion by mistake. They both go down and stand in the copper circle barely in time to block it's acid spittle. Then the love potion Susan took starts to kick in. Bob throws the other potion to Harry, which he shares with Susan, escaping to outside the house.Storm Front, ch. 13 ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, Harry brews two potions: Camouflage potion and a Pick-me-up potion. And he gets information about Werewolves—Lupine theriomorphs—from Bob. The camouflage potion was intended for use to keep werewolves from seeing him. Harry makes a blending brew, it's all he can afford. Harry used it during the Loup-garou attack on the Police Station.Fool Moon, ch. 16 Bob says the Pick-me-up potion's tough to do, can't substitute a night's sleep—they make super coffee. Harry uses it just before the Streetwolves catch up to him. He feels all powerful and clear-headed. But he pushes too much too fast causing all of his magic to vanish. Harry gets captured, beaten and taken to the Full Moon Garage.Fool Moon, ch. 21 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Bob tells Harry the recipe is in the red notebook. Harry brews it up after a bit, and pours the potion into two small sports bottles.Death Masks, ch. 8 and 9 ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry uses the flight potion to get himself, Susan and Martin in to a Red Court secure storage facility hidden in the desert mountains out west far from civilzation. They are seeking any information that would lead thelm to what their plans are and where Maggie is. After they take the Ways there, they fly down into the valley from a mountain ridge to the facility. References See also * Harry Dresden's laboratory * Bob * Magic * Harry Dresden's apartment Category:Magical objects Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Death Masks Category:Changes